


Journal of the Slayer

by Bloodkeeper



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, DOOM II RPG is mentioned, DOOM RPG is mentioned, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of harmful ideology and movement, Other, Some elements of DOOM Novels are mentioned, The Wolfenstein universe is tied to the DOOM universe, Violence, William and Flynn are family members, William and Flynn are two different people, William is the Doom Marine/Doomguy/Doom Slayer, implied sexual references, mentions of nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodkeeper/pseuds/Bloodkeeper
Summary: ***SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ENTIRETY OF THE DOOM FRANCHISE***What if the now (mostly) silent ex-military member whose duty is to safeguard humanity from the wicked forces of Hell once had a journal written and kept with him? Would he still write even after years worth of dealing with multiple issues, personal or otherwise? This is the story of one William Joseph Blazkowicz III, in the form of the many journal entries he writes over the course of his admittedly unpredictable lifespan.Update rate indefinite.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Journal of the Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Be advised: Content for this fanfic can and will clash with official materials as many elements from them are added, but will be made to play out differently. There also will be some triggering content. Chapter subject to be rewritten as seen fit.

_ **September 20th, 2017** _

_It's been three weeks since the ruckus my cousin and I caused back in our tour of duty. It was also the same three weeks where he and I had been detained for what we did to Lieutenant Oliver Weems during the same tour of duty. We were forced to fire upon a group of monks, who he thought was part of the terrorist group called the Resurgence Sword. Both the original squad I was assigned for initially, the Slayer company and this one had been looking for them since almost forever, those punks being a Neo-Nazi affiliation attempting to pick up what the Third Reich left after their fall back in the 1960s, all in no small part thanks to an ancestor of mine and his group. After he died though, the U.S military went into quite the shambles before they could rebuild much later. Blessed be Poppop Billy J, even if he was more a great-great gramps to us both than anything else._

_Anyway, that asshole of our commanding officer's got what's coming for him-- Flynn and I broke every bone in his body possible, and we broke 'em real good. You do NOT ask a Blazkowicz or those tied to them to do something as horrendous as killing people who don't know any better until asked otherwise. Motherhubbard certainly deserved it for all I care, and if those handling court law ain't having their heads so up their behinds Weems would've also served a death row for killing some of those monks by now. Flynn's then classmate and now bestie, Arlene had to see the beatdown of that clown though and I bet that mental image wouldn't leave her head anytime soon. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Honeybunch; We'll make it up for what happened._

_...Court trial is coming up tomorrow. I know that Major Morgan and Arlene are trying their best to get us both out of our predicament, but whatever decision the court makes, we'll take it either way. We know what we did was technically "wrong" by several standards and we have to hold ourselves accountable for that one, but we'd sooner die than let the innocent get harmed. Neither of us can really take a break, can we?_

** _September 21st, 2017_ **

_The court has decided; Flynn and I were deemed guilty and our sentence would be three years of service as guards in a research facility on Mars. As far as I know, that place is one of Union Aerospace Corporation's many research and development territories. As for the company itself, it can't be denied that they have achieved a LOT of success in many areas, especially those pertaining outer space travels. When Germany used to invade and rule over the United States, they did something with the moon and even planet Venus. With their tech seized by the American Government following our victory against them in battles to follow, we were able to see what a number of us are capable of._

_I cannot help but feel suspicious of the UAC though-- There are rumors about them conducting questionable experiments, more so in the newly built Mars base. I bet Flynn would too, as silly as he can get at times. He had to retake the space travel exam after failing one previously, and if it weren't for me pressing him to do that, he'd not be with me right now and get a different punishment instead. Talk about peak dumbassery. Still my fam though._

_Mom, dad, Grandpa Keen and Stan ain't going to like it that I separate from them, but... It's for the best. Aunt Julia, too-- Tag-barrel's mom. Uncle Gregory can burn for all we care though-- Lied too many times and got his behind on lifetime prison for harming authoritative personnel. No wonder his family picture had his face torn off. Flynn told me everything._

_Court says the UAC will be in charge of me and Flynn's transfer. We're scheduled to depart in approximately two weeks from now._

**_October 4th, 2017_ **

_It's time. To bid farewell to family, at least for a while anyway is the hardest. Cried myself a bit when I said my goodbyes to everyone back home. I didn't forget to stop by my own house and visit Hailey and Vincent before I go. I also have to entrust the care of my pet rabbit Daisy to them-- She'll do fine without me, but I'm gonna miss her, and I'm sure she will too._

_Hang in there, love. I'll come back to you sooner or later. And Vinny, stay strong for papa, won't you?_

_To say that Fly was impacted by this the most is an understatement. Aside from us all and his friends, his mom was all he had. Look at him bawl his eyes out. I bet anyone would do that too if they have to be separated from their loved ones for a long time. What I didn't expect to see though was Arlene going with us. Did she specifically request that she be stationed there too? Who knew. As long as that will help keep trouble out of our hair. Well, more Flynn than me, but I bet she'd jump in to assist if I got into a sticky situation; For example, a bunch of hostile aliens trying their damndest to kill me. Or that, but with demons._

_Heh, who am I kidding? As if that would happen without the UAC potentially messing up something with the much discussed... Portal tech._

_Three years in space isn't something I anticipate nor what I'm looking forward to, but if you have to do that to free yourself, you'd do anything to get it. I'll write more after I arrive at the facility ._

**_February 20th, 2018_ **

_The trip to Mars was nothing short of maddening five months (and a few days). Five. Under normal circumstances it would've been nine months at best, but you'd be surprised how a major technological breakthrough changed a lot in travel across outer space. Read at one point that Germany discovered a form of energy that could enhance extraterrestrial travels, but details about it are quite vague-- Some even whispered about it originating from someplace called Hell._

_What's with evil ruling entities and finding something to use out of such a bad ending of an afterlife called Hell? That is, if those speculations would turn out to be true. I am none the wiser about it, however, and some things are best not revealed. Fly and I got better things to do once we dock at the main facility._

_Mars Waste Disposal and Research Facility, huh? Looking kinda drab to me. I bet there wouldn't be anything else to do within 50 million miles than to do janitorial cleaning and doing other mundane stuff. Movie nights (If Mars had a similar timing system to Earth anyway despite differences in how long it would take to orbit the sun) might be interesting though. Flynn loves watching them during breaks since there won't be too much to do, let alone for three years. But his tastes can be questionable\-- Underline on that word for emphasis._

_I also met other new folks and some veterans after we checked in; There was Lorelei Chen (a lot of people just call her Chen), John Pietrovich (We sometimes call him Petro), Thi Barrett, Dimitri Paramo and Barnabas DeCoteau (but his pals call him Buddy, or sometimes even Dacote as an in-joke I probably won't get). All with different backgrounds and how they got in here. At least they didn't come here for the same reasons we did. We have the same goal-- Serve as security guards. Not the most prestigious job in the world out there, but it'll do. These peeps showed me, Fly and Arlene around, from the facility itself to the recreation rooms and our respective bedrooms._

_They did also mention two sub-facilities on Phobos and Deimos respectively. Weren't both moons naturally too low-gravity for such buildings? Damn, the UAC is weird. Defying what I already know and build stuff on both moons. Wouldn't that affect them and this planet somewhat?_

_That out of the way, this is the start of our three-year service. A lot can happen despite most of it going to be boring (unless we get to see scientists conduct their experiments. They're the ones with interesting events to carry out, after all), but I'm sure we'll be alright by the time this duty ends, assuming no threat will be posed upon this base, Phobos and Deimos._


End file.
